O fim?
by MillisGabel
Summary: Será o fim de Grissom e Sara. Leia e saberá.
1. Chapter 1

**O fim?**

**Personagens: **Os personagens de CSI não são meus.

**Autora: **MillisGabel

SS: "Eu já não agüento mais, ele só me faz sofrer." – Sara desabafava com Catherine na sala de convivência.

CW: "Sara não fiquei assim, ele te ama e você sabe disso."

SS: "Mas não parece, quer dizer às vezes sim, ás vezes não. Já não dá mais Cath."

CW: "Então dê um basta nisso Sara, você é forte. E não vai faltar homem para te dar amor." – Sara assente com a cabeça, agradece à amiga e vai em direção a sala de Grissom. Ela ouve uma voz feminina vindo de lá. Ela para e fica tentando ouvir.

SC: "A Grissom... vamos lá, você precisa sair se diverti. Janta comigo?"

GG: "Não sei Sofia... eu não..."

SC: "Você não vai me dizer não, estarei pronta ás 20hrs, você tem meu endereço." – Sofia se levanta e começa a sair da sala de Grissom. Sara finge estar passando.

GG: "Sara!" – Grita ele.

SC: "Sara o Grissom..." – Sara passa como um relâmpago pela Sofia e vai direto para o vestiário. Chegando lá Sara se senta e começa a chorar.

"_Como você é idiota Sara Sidle, ele não tem tempo para jantar fora comigo, mas para a Sofia sim... ah que raiva..."_

GG: "Sara... o que foi aquilo?" – Ele olha sério para ela.

SS: "Se eu fosse você, sinceramente iria embora e me deixaria aqui." – Ela diz não olhando pra ele. Ele se aproxima dela e se senta ao seu lado.

GG: "Sara eu..."

SS: "Não fala nada Griss, eu entendo. Tudo para a Sofia e nada para Sara. Tudo bem. Lembra quando você me pediu para ter uma vida? Bom eu queria tê-la com você, mas não deu certo, mas pode dar certo com outras pessoas." – Ela se levanta pega o casaco no armário e sai. – Grissom fica por um tempo sentado pensando. _"Foi melhor assim. Adeus Sara..."_ – Ele se levanta e vai embora.

**Aguardem os próximos capítulos. Beijos á todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Recomeço**

Sara chega em casa com apenas um pensamento desde que saiu do laboratório. _"Gilbert Grissom? Nunca mais."_ Ela toma um banho quente e adormece.

Enquanto isso um Grissom arrependido chega em casa. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele não tem o menor interesse em jantar com Sofia. A loira quando recebe seu telefonema desmarcando o encontro fica doida, mas entende. Grissom fica se lembrando de uma das noites com Sara.

xxx

**Relembrando...**

_GG: "Sara quero estar com você uma vida inteira e mais um pouco." – Ele diz depois de ter feito amor com ela._

_SS: "Eu também quero Griss. Mas agora preciso mesmo ir embora. Temos que ir para o laboratório hoje se lembra chefe?"_

_GG: "Oh Sara, por favor, chefe aqui não."_

_SS: "Tudo bem amor. Mas vou indo." – Ela se levanta e se veste. Da um beijo doce no amado e quando está saindo do quarto ela vira de novo para ele e diz._

_SS: "Promete que nunca vai me deixar?" – O olhar dela era lindo. Como ele poderia dizer que não, ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela._

_GG: "Nunca meu amor." – Ele se levanta e a puxa para seus braços e lá se foi à tentativa de ir embora de Sara, afinal ela não poderia resistir aquele homem, o seu homem._

xxx

GG: "Você prometeu Gil Grissom e agora a faz sofrer? Que espécie de homem eu sou? Eu vou lutar por ela." – Ele pensa alto.

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Sara ela dormia profundamente. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela estava salva de seus horríveis pesadelos. Ao amanhecer Sara se levantou cedo da cama. Tomou um café reforçado e foi correr no parque. Ela precisava tomar um ar. – Chegando lá ela correu alguns quilômetros, mas logo se cansou então se sentou. Sara estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando uma bola a atingiu na cabeça.

Xx: "Moça você está bem? Oh me desculpe!" – O homem se desculpou. Ele era alto, forte e parecia ser boa pessoa.

SS: "Hãa... não tudo bem." – Sua cabeça ainda doía.

Xx: "Me desculpe pelo meu sobrinho ele não tem o menor senso de direção." – Ele sorriu.

SS: "Tudo bem, ele é... apenas uma criança."

Xx: "Sua cabeça dói? Posso te levar ao médio." – Ele pareceu preocupado.

SS: "Não estou bem, você quem é..."

Xx: "Oh me desculpe, não me apresentei. Sou Collin Stearth."

SS: "Prazer Sara Sidle."

CS: "Bonito nome, posso te chamar de Sara?"

SS: "Se eu puder te chamar de Collin."

CS: "Mas claro que sim." – Ele sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado. – "Maike continue jogando bola, mas cuidado." – O menino assentiu.

SS: "Crianças!" – Ela fez uma careta.

CS: "Não gosta?"

SS: "Não é isso, apenas não tenho jeito para ser mamãe." – Ela fitou o chão.

CS: "Todos nós temos nosso lado materno, você não pode ser diferente Sara. Você vai ver quando tiver aquela criança que carregou por nove meses no ventre em seus braços, vai se derreter por ela." – Ela ficou surpresa com a experiência que ele mostrava ter sobre o assunto.

SS: "Tem filhos?" – Ele a olhou triste. – "Oh me desculpe, não tenho nada com sua vida." – _"Ai que vergonha Sara Sidle."_

CS: "Não tudo bem. Não tenho filhos, ainda não achei a mulher certa."

SS: "Somos dois. Eu pensei ter encontrado, mas me enganei." – Ele sorriu e ela não deixou de notar que o sorriso dele era lindo.

CS: "Ás vezes escolhemos as pessoas erradas." – E assim eles ficaram conversando sobre vários assuntos. Sara soube que ele é um paramédico e mora sozinho em um prédio duas ruas acima da rua em que mora.

Jhon Hoffh: "Titio vamos eu estou com fome." – O menino estava suado e exausto.

CS: "Sara, foi muito bom conversar com você." – Ele se levanta e estende a mão para ela.

SS: "Foi muito bom conhecê-lo. Espero que nos vejamos em breve." – Ela diz apertando a mão dele.

CS: "Com certeza irei vê-la quando puder." – Sara assente com a cabeça e ele sai levando o sobrinho. Sara fica por lá por mais alguns minutos, mas se sente só sem Collin por perto. Então ela vai embora pensando se algum dia encontrara Collin de novo.

**Os próximos capítulos serão escritos em breve. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Decisão Certa?**

Sara estava no vestiário, já era fim de turno e ela estava fechando seu armário quando Grissom apareceu na porta.

GG: "Está de saída?" – Ele diz se dirigindo ao seu armário.

SS: "O turno já acabou não é?" – Ele assente com a cabeça. – "Então se o turno acabou eu devo ir embora." – Ele fica espantando com a rispidez com que ela fala.

GG: "Vai fazer alguma coisa está noite?" – Antes que ela pudesse responder Catherine entra.

CW: "Nossa, que turno cansativo. Quando chegar em casa é banho e cama." – Ela vê o silêncio entre os dois e pega suas coisas e sai rápido.

GG: "Então vai responder a minha pergunta Sara?"

SS: "Não Grissom, não vou fazer nada está noite." – Ela diz indo em direção a porta.

GG: "Janta comigo?" – Quando Sara ouve isso ela para na porta, sem olhar para ele uma lágrima corre em sua face. Então ela olha nos olhos dele.

SS: "Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por esse convite? Muito tempo até aquele dia que você aceitou sair com a Sofia... sabe Grissom, eu não quero jantar com você. Fale com a Sofia, aposto que ela está louca para sair com você." – Grissom a olha triste. Ela apenas se vira e sai.

Sara passa a noite em claro, não consegue dormir. As palavras que ela dissera a Grissom martelavam em sua mente. Já passava das 9hrs da manhã quando Sara ouviu a companhia tocar. Ela foi até a porta e ficou surpresa.

SS: "Você? Pensei que nunca mais o veria." – Ela diz pedindo para que ele entrasse.

CS: "Eu disse que apareceria aqui. Desculpe demorar tanto." – Os dois se sentam no sofá.

SS: "Então como você está?"

CS: "Trabalhando muito e você?"

SS: "Em questão de trabalho também." - Sara percebe os olhares dele para ela.

CS: "Você está simplesmente... linda hoje."

SS: "Porque não me beija logo?" – Ela diz sorrindo, ele sorri e a puxa pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo. A mão dele que estava na cintura dela começou a subir, passando pelas costas de Sara até chegar ao cabelo. Ele entrelaça seus dedos no cabelo dela tornando o beijo mais quente. – Sara se afasta um pouco querendo ar, mas ele não a deixa respirar muito, logo a beija novamente explorando cada canto de sua boca. Sara coloca a mão no peito dele e o afasta.

SS: "Calma, assim vou ficar sem ar." – Ela diz tentando respirar.

CS: "Eu te quero Sara, desde o primeiro momento que te vi."

SS: "Collin, eu sou um pouco complicada." – Ele a olha de cima a baixo.

CS: "Na minha profissão dizemos que o complicado em nossas mãos fica fáceis."

SS: "Então quer dizer que eu sou fácil?" – Ela diz fazendo biquinho.

CS: "Eu não disse isso, apenas quero dizer que eu sou capaz de lidar com a sua complicação."

Sara ouvindo as palavras dele o beija os dois se deitam no sofá, mas ele logo vê o perigo. Ele se levanta e fica olhando para Sara. Ela o olha sem entender.

SS: "O que foi? Fiz algo de errado?"

CS: "Não!" – Ele a silencia com um beijo. – "Apenas acho que estamos indo rápido demais." – Ele sorri.

SS: "Oh me desculpe."

CS: "Não a culpa não é sua, apenas quero fazer tudo direito."

SS: "Como assim?" – Ela o olha intrigada. Ele a abraça.

CS: "Assim, namoro sério, noivado sério e casamento."

SS: "Você está namorando sério?"

CS: "Eu estou e você?"

SS: "Eu também." – Ele a beija. Os dois ficam um tempo namorando. Um tempo depois ele se despede dela e vai embora. Depois de levá-lo a porta Sara se senta no sofá.

SS: "Sara Sidle namorando sério?" – Ela pensa em voz alta, ela começa a rir e vai tomar banho. – Depois do banho ela vai fazer umas compras no supermercado e quando volta já esta na hora de ir pro laboratório. Quando Sara abre a porta um menino esta com um boque de flores na mão.

Xx: "Senhorita Sidle?" – O menino pergunta.

SS: "Sim sou eu."

Xx: "Aqui está." – Ela pega o boque de flores.

SS: "Espere vou pegar uma gorjeta."

Xx: "Não precisa fui muito bem recompensado." – O menino entra no elevador e a porta se fecha. – Sara entra em casa para ler o cartão.

_Para minha amada._

"_Quando te vi naquele parque senti que com você seria diferente e foi. Você é especial para mim."_

_Collin Stearth._

Sara colocou o boque em um vaso com água e foi para o laboratório sorridente. No laboratório todos viam o quão feliz Sara estava. Os dias se passarão. Sara estava no laboratório lendo uma revista e saboreando uma maça quando Grissom entrou na sala.

SS: "Oi Grissom. Bom dia." – Ela o cumprimentou.

GG: "Só se for para você Sara."

SS: "Nossa Grissom, o que foi brigou com a Sofia?" – Ela disse ironicamente.

GG: "Você sabe muito bem que não tenho nada com a Sofia."

SS: "Eu? Não sei de nada Grissom. A vida é sua." – Ela se levanta e começa a sair pela porta quando Grissom a segura pelo braço.

SS: "Dá pra me soltar?"

GG: "Porque vai chamar seu namorado? Como se você tivesse um né Sara." – Ele a solta.

SS: "Ele não é de briga. Eu nunca o chamaria aqui para brigar com você."

GG: "Você está..."

SS: "Estou e estou muito bem. Ele me ama e me respeita. Faz tudo o que você não fazia." – Ela abaixa a voz para que ninguém ouça.

GG: "Que bom! Seja feliz Sara." – Ele sai. Sara sente uma dor no peito. Mas se segura para não chorar. – Ela estava com Collin ele a fazia feliz, mas seu coração seria sempre de Grissom, o seu amor seria sempre dele. Mas ela estava decidida que Collin era o certo para ela.

**Então gente. Algum palpite? Grissom ou Collin? A opinião de vocês decidirá o final da história. Espero que estejam gostando beijos. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – A decisão de Sara**

Alguns dias se passaram depois da conversa que Sara teve com Grissom. Collin estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Sara. – Grissom a cada dia estava mais estranho. Fechado em sua sala, apenas distribuía as tarefas, mal falava com qualquer pessoa que fosse. Sara começou a se preocupar.

CW: "O Grissom está cada dia pior. Eu não sei o que aconteceu para ele ficar assim." – Catherine e Sara estavam na sala de convivência esperando aparecer algum caso.

SS: "E ele não comentou nada com você?"

CW: "Não. Somos amigos há anos. Ele sempre me falava de você, mas agora? Ele não diz mais nada." – Catherine tinha expressão de preocupação.

SS: "Já que estamos apenas à gente aqui, vou falar com ele." – Sara se levanta com as pernas bambas. Não fazia a mínima do que diria a ele. – Catherine assentiu com a cabeça e Sara foi em direção a sala de Grissom. Ela bateu na porta e uma voz pediu que ela entrasse. Ela entrou e se sentou de frente para ele.

GG: "O resto do pessoal já chegou?" – Ele perguntou sem ao menos olhar para ela.

SS: "Ainda não, Grissom eu queria..."

GG: "Então o que faz aqui Sara!" – Ele interrompeu.

SS: "Não precisa ser grosso Gilbert Grissom!" – Ela quase que gritou.

GG: "Olha Sara eu não quero brigar com você, não hoje." – Ele se levantou da cadeira e começou arrumar uns papeis.

SS: "Como assim agora você escolhe os dias em que quer brigar?" – Ela estava sendo o mais dura possível.

GG: "Não, apenas não quero ir embora de Las Vegas brigado com a mulher que eu amo." – Dito isso Grissom saiu da sala deixando uma Sara confusa para trás.

xxx

CW: "O que ele vai embora?" – Exclamou Catherine.

SS: "Vai Cath, isso dói tanto." – Sara soluçava no vestiário.

CW: "Eu sei por que ele esta fazendo isso. É por você Sara, ele não consegue ver você feliz com outro homem que não seja ele."

SS: "Então por que ele me trata tão mal desde que cheguei aqui?" – Catherine não sabia responder a pergunta. Sara fitou o chão chorando.

CW: "Você o ama não é?" – Sara assentiu com a cabeça. – "Então vá atrás dele. Antes que você o perda para sempre."

SS: "Eu não posso. Onde fica o Collin nesta história? Ele vai..."

CW: "Ficar magoado? É melhor ele magoado do que infeliz. Ele não é homem para você o Grissom é."

SS: "Mas Cath..."

CW: "Não tem nada de mais Sara Sidle. Lava esse rosto enquanto eu descubro quando ele embarca." – Catherine deixou uma Sara pensativa. "_Eu o amo de todo o meu coração, como fui burra tentando encontrar consolo no Collin."_ – Sara se levantou lavou o rosto e foi para casa.

Em casa Sara ligou para Collin. Seria estranho terminar com ele pelo celular então ela pediu que ele fosse ate sua casa. – A campainha tocou. Sara foi atender.

CS: "Oi amor" – Ele disse entrando. Ele a abraçou e ela se esquivou do abraço dele. – "O que foi?" – Sara não consegui encontrar as palavras, não queria magoá-lo.

SS: "Collin... eu não quero que fique magoado comigo. Mas não posso mais ser a sua namorada." – Ela não olhou para ele até sentir as mãos dele levantar seu rosto.

CS: "Tudo bem Sara, eu sei perder. Só espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa. Qualquer coisa eu estou aqui para o que você precisar." – Ele a abraçou e ela chorou em seu peito.

SS: "Eu fui burra Collin. Eu vou perdê-lo."

CS: "Não vai, se você o ama, corre Sara."

SS: "Ele não vai me perdoar." – Collin colocou o rosto de Sara entre suas mãos.

CS: "Se ele te ama, vai sim." – Neste exato momento o celular de Sara tocou era Catherine.

_SS_: _"Sidle!"_

_CW: "Sara sou eu Cath, desculpa demorar, mas só agora consegui."_

_SS: "Tudo bem Cath e então?"_

_CW: "O vôo dele é para Los Angeles daqui a 45minutos dá tempo?"_

_SS: "Na verdade não, mas eu vou tentar."_

_CW: "Boa sorte!"_

_SS: "Obrigada por tudo Cath, tchau." – _Sara desligou o celular.

CS: "E então?"

SS: "Preciso da sua ajuda."

CS: "Claro peça o que quiser." – Sara pegou a mão de Collin e foi o empurrando para porta.

SS: "Vamos eu te conto no caminho, assim não perdemos tempo."

CS: "Tá bom."

SS: "Preciso que me leve ao aeroporto em tempo Recorde." – Eles entraram no elevador e a porta se fechou.

CS: "O que pensa em fazer?" – Eles entram no carro de Collin.

SS: "Por enquanto penso apenas em encontrá-lo." – Collin foi o mais rápido que pode. Sara entrou no aeroporto correndo tentando encontrá-lo. Ela subiu a escada volante e viu Grissom pelo vidro já esperando para o embarque. _"Aí meu Deus como eu vou falar com ele agora?"_ – Sara estava tendo um ataque, Grissom estava absorto lendo uma revista e não olhava para lado nenhum. Ela tentou fazer sinais, gritou as pessoas pensaram que ela era louca. Mas ele não podia ouvir. – Então a aeromoça chamou os passageiros e Sara viu o amor da sua vida indo embora enquanto ela não podia fazer nada.

CW: "Sara!" – Catherine estava saindo da escada volante.

SS: "Ele se foi..." – Sara abraçou a amiga e chorou.

GG: "Catherine, Sara?" – Grissom as olhava com espanto.

SS: "Grissom!" – Sara correu e o abraçou. Ele sentindo o calo de Sara logo a abraçou.

GG: "O que faz aqui?"

SS: "Eu vim atrás do meu amor." – Ele a olhou nos olhos.

GG: "Você ama Sara?"

SS: "Mais que tudo nessa vida. Eu te amo, amo muito e vou amar pra sempre. Me perdoa?"

GG: "Ah Honey, você que deve me perdoar por todos esses anos de grosseria."

SS: "Já está perdoado."

GG: "Eu vou te amar pra sempre." – Ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou.

Catherine que viu a cena percebeu que aquele era um momento dele e foi embora. – Grissom levou Sara para sua casa e ali eles tiveram uma linda noite de amor. Mas era apenas a primeira de muitas que ainda viria.

GG: "Eu te amo Sara." – Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

SS: "Eu te amo Grissom." – Ela disse entre os beijos.

E nesta sintonia de amor eles se amaram. O amor deles continuou secreto perante os outros amigos do laboratório exceto a Catherine. E isso deixava o amor deles cada dia mais forte. A vida deles mudou. Sara se mudou para a casa de Grissom. E eles prometeram um ao outro que aquele amor duraria para sempre e sempre!

**Espero que tenham gostado do final! Beijos a todos. =)**


End file.
